Coming Back to Love
by Kagz419
Summary: Travis and Wes find out there might be people just as messed up as they are . My little idea on season 2


DisClamier : I do not own Common Law or the last name of elie from rave master except my two female characters them i do own

Summary : Travis and Wes find out there might be people just as messed up as they are ( my little idea of Season 2 )

TavisXOC , WesXOC

Coming Back to Love

Chapter 1 : Episode 1 Unexpected Meetings

[ Music ]

[ Dont be dismayed by good-byes . A farewell is necessary before you can meet again . And meeting again, after moments or lifetimes, is certain for those who are friends

...Richard Bach ]

A month after their bust of solving the case of their deceaced friend 'pacman' , they were now sitting at there therapy class at there own fee will trying to work out the personal problems

" So eveyone today excersie is to express about the person you love the most " said look at ther patients

" Ummm im sorry to interput this but how does that work for us " Wes said pointing to Travis and himself with a deep questionable look

" It still work the same way just tell the group about a person you really care about " explained

As the other married couple talked and expressed their feelings for one another the attention was soon set back on the two hot headed cops

" So which one of you wants to go first " asked trying to get them started knowing neither of them would say something first

" Well the most converstion was about me and my ex-wife Alex so at the time she was the only person I cared about " Wes said with a bored expression as he crossed his legs

" Thats good what about you Travis any one that truelly caputered your full attention " said look at Travis

Eveyone looked at him with amused faces awaitng his answer seeing if it would just be more of his imfamous one night stands stories

" Nope no one comes to mind " Travis said looking down

" Ohh come on there has to be some one " Peter said holding the hand of his two month pregnate wife

" Well Travis if you dont tell them I will " Wes said truning to his partner with his own grin

" Go right a head big mouth I dont feel like talking about 'HER' anyway so be my guest " Travis said turning his head away from the group

" Fine I will 'HER' name was Elieanna Rene Valentine she was he only long term girlfriend he ever had , and thats the only girl he ever had and well that it he wont tell me the rest " Wes stated as he looked at Travis. looked as she was about to talk Travis cut in

" If your going to try to tell everybody about my personal life make sure you have all the facts " Travis said to Wes giving him some what of a smug look

" Well travis you do have all the facts since this is your personal life why dont you tell us who she is " said gently

With a sigh Travis began his story " I've know her since I was five but we never had a really conversation til we were 15" Travis said as he staried off into space

" Why is that " asked trying to pry deeper

" Well... we hated each other for a long time " Travis said a little amused by the old memory

" Why " Clyde asked .Travis blushed and and rubbed the back of his neck before answering

" My stuff fell on the floor and it happened to be under her chair ... and she was wearing a skirt " Travis said explained now turing completely red as everyone else just chuckled

" Any way what changed " said as she tried her hardest not to laugh

FlashBack

_A 15 year old Travis Marks roamed around the halls of the school and by his rep cutting class again on his way around the hall he heard loud yelling coming from across the hall . near the back stair case he saw two guys blocking the the way of the Eileanna Rene Valintine the girl the he love to annoy since there were in kindergraden backed up against the wall with her hands tied behind her back and still some how she was till trying to hold her ground and be strong however he could easliy see the fear in her eyes _

_" Hey what do you guys think your doing " Travis asked leaning against the wall _

_" Oh we was just getting ready to try out our new toy , you want to join us " Josh the school's jock said . as his dumb friend Ashton started to rub up on Elie's leg _

_" No but I will do this " as Travis finished he punched Josh in the face knocking him out and grabbed Ashton before he was able to run away and slamed him against the wall as he slept into unconsciousness . Travis walked over to Elie and untied her her hands to see red mark on her light carmel skin _

_" Are you okay Valentie " Travis asked as he helped pick her up from the floor _

_" I'm just fine " ElieAnna said as she looked down at the ground_

_" Why arent you in class " Travis asked trying to make small talk to get rid some of the akwared air that was flowing around them _

_" I could be asking you the same thing " Elie said _

_" I asked you first " Travis said looking into her eyes_

_" Fine I find no need for history today , and you " Elie said to him _

_" Hate math " Travis said simply _

_" Well thank you Marks , you saved my ass back there " Eile said giving him a samll smile _

_" Anytime Valentie " Travis said returing the gesture _

_As the bell rung Elie turned to walk to her next class but not before giving Travis a very flirtaous look , Travis flashed his famous grin at her then turing to go to his own class_

FlashBack Ends

" We dated during and after high school , then after 5 years together we split up " Travis said finishing his story

" That such a romantic story " Dakota cooed as she grabbed her husbands arm

" You were like her knight and shining armor " Rosezel said smiling

" What happened to her " asked him

" Dont know wont ever care , its been four maybe five years since I've seen her " Travis said rolling his eyes

" So -beep- -beep- oh no were out of time but before we go can you tell us what was on thing you loved about her " asked

" The fact she always loved to laugh and smile all the time " Travis said looking up at the celing

" Ok well finish this next time " Dr. Ryan said to the group

After putting away the chairs for the yoga group , as Travis and Wes walked into there car and was heading back to the station

" Why did you have to bring her up " Travis asked Wes as he gave him a very dirty look

" What why not share your experince with the group " Wes said giving Travis an innocent smile

" Yea whatever " Travis muttered as they took off

Downtown Manhatten NYC

Two women were sitting in a black 2013 BMW slowly wainting for their thief

" Thressa must you really play that all the time during every stake out " said the long aurbun haired woman asked who seemed very annoyed

" Yes Elie I must it helps me concentrate " Thressa said smiling in victory

" Well it's giving me a headace " Elie said as she rubbed her temples

" Ohh lucky for you the person we've been waiting for has just arrived " Thressa said stepping out the car with a relieved Elie behind her .They aproced a man that stood 5'6 walking out of the hotel with a large bag.

" Can I help you ladies " the man asked giving them a blank look

" Why you can sir , you can start by coming with us , John Matten NYPD your under arrest " Elie said holding up her bage

Then before a blink of an eye the man took off .

" I hated when they run " Thressa said as both Elie and her took off after him .

Elie took the right side of the street as Thressa took the left , as Thressa cornered him giving Elie the chance to takle him to the ground and slam him against the brick wall of a old building

" Hey remember us , as my partner was saying before you rudely ran off , John Matten your under arrest for the murder of Linda Simpson " Thressa said as she cuffed him and placing him in one of the many cop cars that haved arrived

" Chuck up another one for us " Elie said as turned to head back to the car

" Yea whatever if it wasnt for me he would have gotton away " Thressa said pulling out a cigarette

" What are you talking about I tackled him to the ground and why are you smoking you only do that when your stress , what in the world do you have to be stress about " Elie asked rolling her eye

" Well first I corned him thats the only way you was able to tackle him and second dont worry about its not your concern" Thressa said taking a long drag

" Whatever but when your lungs are blacker than then the night sky your gunna wish you'd listen to me " Elie said as opened the to to the car

" Whatever but I have a question " Thressa said turning to Elie as she stomped on her ciggurate and stepping into her car

" And what might that be " Elie said raising her eye brow

" How in the hell do you run in those shoe " Thressa asked pointing to her 6 inch heels

" Lots and lots of practice my dear Thressa " Elie said smiling at her

" If you say so " Thressa muttered as she pulled off to head back to the station .

NYC Police Station

" Hey captain wants to see you two now " Nathan said as he walked past them

" Thanks Nathan " Elie said giving him a very flirtaous smile which caused him to go face first into a wall . Thressa turned to give Elie a displasing look

" What " Elie said

" Can you not flirt with every co-worker you see please I would like top keep a professional relationship " Thressa said

" Oh please dont talk to me about relationship okay I havent seen you in one since your fiannce broke up with you " Elie said popping a stick of gum in her mouth

" So what I dont need to be in a relationship right now " Thressa said tuckin her long dirty blond behind her ear

" Yea your right you dont need a relationship , you need to get laid " Elie said laughing

" ...Shut up " Thressa said glaring at her

" BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE " yelled a very angry captain Rachel reyes

Both Thressa anad Elie jumped as they heard there boss yell for them . As they entered her office the were hestiaed to say anything to middleaged woman Rachel Reyes was captain of NYPD police force long black and gray hair fell from her face and still looked pretty good for a woman her age though she only 48 Reyes was still after all these years still very illed tempered but with two hot headed females who wouldnt . There she sat in her large office in the middle of the floor on a meditation mat .

" Captain you wanted to talk to us " Thressa asked causily

" Yes I just wanted to tell you girls how much of an amazing jobs your doing but ..." Rachel started

" Oh no I hate the but's " Elie whispred to Thressa who nodded in agreement

" I'm transferring you guys over to LAPD " Rachel said switching her position

" Wait what why " Thressa and Elie shrieked

"because I feel it would be the best for the both of you " Rachel said

" When do we leave " Elie asked seeing there no use in arguing because as one she's made up her mind there was no changing it

"Tomorrow morning at 9:00 sharp , trust me it was a very difficult decision to make , I... I'm losing one of my best detectives "Rachel said seeming some what sad

" Its been a great honour knowing and working for you " Elie said shaking Rachels hand

" Same here for me " Thressa said repeating the same action before walking out the door with Elie not far behind

" Wait before you guys leave for home the whole station is throng a party for you in your hounor on the breakroom 6th floor of the buliding " Rachel said giving them a weak smile

" Really when " Elie asked with excitement showing in her eye's

Rachel looked down at her watch " ummm right now " she said blunty

" Ohhh come on " Elie yelled as she pulled Thressa with until they got to the elevator while Racheal waited to take the next one

When they got to the breakroom there join the rest of the group in laughs , tears and very drunk employees

" Hey cap where you goin " a tall drunk man asked

" Just to make a phone call " Rachel said straying away all the way down two hallways away from the loud music . she went in to the office and called ( ) captain of the LAPD

" Hello Rachel what can I do for you at this hour " sutten said

" Yes I now its late over here and im sorry if I disturbed you but I just called to clarify that my girls are coming to you tomorrow , I want you to take care of them im giving up two of my best detectives " Rachel said

" If I didnt know any better reyes you sound like you have a heart dont worry I will " sutton said chuckling

" Oh one more thing before I go ElieAnna and thressa are having ... problem a with one another " Rachel started

" What kinds of problems " Sutton asked

" Well thressa shot at ElieA nna a year ago , and it kind of been hell since , is there any type of therapy I can put them in " Rachel asked sounding very deperated

" Yes well , two of my own detectives go to counsling for a similar issue , so I'll talk to there therapist and see if she'll take them in " Sutton said

" Thank you for your help good night " Rachel said

" No problem good night " he said as they both hung up simultaneously

" Hurry cap were doing a conga line " a very very drunk ElieAnna yelled out

" On my way " Rachel said getting up from her seat

Back in L.A.

Ryans was sitting in her studies reading a book that might be useful in her next session until she sees a call coming from Wes and Travis captain

" Why hello Mike what can I do for you " Elise said gently

" I was kinda of hoping you could do me a really big favor " Sutton said

" And what might that be " said rasing her brow

" Well ... I have two new detectives coming and their caption wants them to go to therapy , so I thought you can take them under your wing since your doing such an amazing job with Travis and Wes " Sutton said

" Ummm okay I'll take them into a our group , whats their names " asked excepting her new task

" ElieAnna Rene Valentine and Thressa Lauren Rodriguez " Sutton said looking at his files

Dr. Ryan paused remembering it was the same name Wes brought up in there last session

" Okay just send them over the next session the guys have " said

" Oh okay thank you bye " Sutton said

" Goodbye " as they hung up Dr. Ryan was thinking that things were about to get more interesting

" Come on Travis we dont have time for this " Wes yelled out

" What they should on there way soon , so why not get a burger while we we wait " Travis said about to get out of the car and into the fastfood resteraunt

" Because Travis we need to be focused , when were done then we can get something to eat " Wes said pinching the brige of his nose

" Fine I'll wait , kill joy " as Travis went to sit back in his seat a woman ran out of the oppisite building and into her car

" Told you so " Travis said turning to Wes

" ... Shut up " Wes muttered turning on his sirens and heading after her

the woman in the car stared to pick up the pace seeing the cop car behind her as she she picked up more speed she pulled out a gun and shot at them

" Oh no she didnt you better catch her " Travis said pointing at the attacker

Wes stood his ground and turn left up on a hill that was a short cut to the block ahead were he knew she was heading , though Travis had no idea what his partner was planning he didnt judge him on his ways . As if it was magic they were in front of her it would seem they were about to crash into one another how every the troublesome woman chicken out at the last minute and slamed into a parked car as wes pulled a 360 they swered nice behind the womans recked car ( A/N for the love of the story use your imagination it was something like the car sene in the episode stake out )

Travis turned to Wes and gave him a hard glare

" Dont ever do that again " Travis said holding his chest were his heart would be at

Wes just gave a smug smile knowing he would be able to stop the bad guy ... well bad girl in this case and scare Travis shitless it was a win win

" So how about those bugers " Wes said to Travis as he turned back around . Travis just continued to glared at him while he muttered bad things about him things like jackass and no good bastared .

Next Day NYC Air Port

" I cant believe were leaving the big city " Elie said taking her seat on the plane

" I cant believe you havent suffered from alcohol posining " Thressa said taking her own seat

" Cap said that she sighed us up for couples therapy " Elie said as she gazed out the window

" Yes , you know this is all your fault right " Thressa said without taking her eyes from her book

" What do you mean my fault " Elie turned her head as she rose her brow high

" If you wouldn't be so rowdy and hot-head we wouldnt be doing it " Thressa said puting her book down

" Well maybe if you wouldnt be such a tight ass all the time , we wouldnt be having this problem " Elie said rasing her voice

" Dont you dare raise your voice at me this **is** your fault everything is your fault, your the most unresponsible person I ever met " Thressa yelled back

As they bickered on back and forth for about an hour til the other passangers couldnt take it anymore

" Exuce me ladies but your yelling is starting to bother the other passangers if it doesnt stop were gunan land and your just gunna have to exit the plane " the flight attendant said walking away . The two angry cops stop there fight but they just kept flashin glares at one another for most of the flight .

Plan lands

" Well captain said we each get our own apartment " Elie said staring down at the address

" Like it matters it's were still stuck together in the same buliding " Thressa said in a dull voice

" Hey it could be on the same floor like it was be lucky your on the 3 floor and im on the 6th , well lets go we have a long day tomorrow " Elie said

When they got to there new buliding the two hot , hot-headed cops departed ways to their own place and started setting up there things about 3 hours later they were done

" Perefect " Elie and Thressa said in unison and in a blink of an eye they both fell right to sleep on there beds

Next Day 6:45am

Thressa and Elie woke up both still really tired from butting there new place together , they both tiredly got out of bed and head towards the shower . 30 minutes later they were full dressed hair and make up done . Elie was wearing a while white botton down shirt with her black skinny jeans and black wedge converse and her long aburn hair in a ponytail as her bangs fell in her face . Thressa was wearing something very similar outfit she had on a black button down shirt and dark navy blue skinny jeans black and wight sneackers and pulled her long black and blonde hair into a messy bun .

Elie was sitting on the hood of Thressa car wainting for her to come down stairs . she was laying back thinking if her ex-boyfriend was still living here in L.A. Elie's though were cut short by Thressa standing infront of the car

" Do you mind getting off my car " Thressa said clearly annoyed . Elie hoped off her car and go into the passenge seat as Thressa started the car

" You ready to go to the station " Thressa asked

" Ooh what we dont need to be there until 12:00 I say we go explore a little of L.A. first " Elie said grinning

" Well I dont know " Thressa started unsure

" Come on it would be fun plus we can start with breakfast im starving " Elie said

" Fine but promies me that we wont be late getting to the station " Thressa said sternly

" Sure no problem now lets go " Elie said happily as Thressa pulling out into the road

With the Guys

Wes woke up to hear his phone he looked and saw it was no other than Travis , Wes sighed deeply before answering because he knew if he didnt pick up now he will just keep calling

" What do you want Travis it's 7:30 in the morning " Wes said in complete annoyence

" Wow relaxs I just wanted to tell you were off today " Travis said on the other line stuffing his face

" How do you know that , we were suppose to have a meeting today " wes asked curiously

" I know that there suppose to be some newbies coming today , there in our divison to so cap said the meeting is cancled due to the there arrivel " Travis said as he continued to eat

" One please swallow your food before you talk and two thanks for the heads up I guess , oh and we still have counsling at 2:00 so dont be late " Wes said giving a strong stern voice

" Yea yea , later " Travis yelled into the phone before hanging up that cause Wes to sigh once more

" I really need to expand my inner goup of people " Wes said before going back to sleep .

Time Skip 12:00 pm At the Station

Elie and Thressa made it to the station on time after a short time of looking around L.A. as they walked in to the station they instantly got stanger looks from the other worker and they saw some whipsers to one another

" What do you think the weird stares are about " Thressa whispered to Elie

" Hello newbie remember or it could just be beacuse were just that hot " Elie said giving a wink to a very attractive guy

" Please dont do that " Thressa said

" Do what " Elie answered as she decied to play dumb

" Dont go flirting with every guy here lets keep this professional okay " Thressa said giving her a tired look

Before Elie got to answer they saw there new captain waiting for them at his office door

" Hello girls come in " Sutton said opening the door for them

" I'm ElieAnna and this is Thressa were exicted to be working here " Elie said sounding very professional which shocked Thressa

" Glad to hear it , you'll be working with and Mark on assignements and other work " captain Sutton said . Elie's eye started to widen a little at the name but deciced to push it aside .

1 Hour later

" And that's all you two need to know " Captain Sutton said as he finished explaing every detail to them

" Thank you " Thressa said giving a small smile

" Its not a problem , oh you problem know this already but Reyes wanted you to go to counseling " Sutton said to them

" yes we know so told us before we left " Elie said

" Its on East Mable Wood Road on the 2nd floor and it wont be so bad and if it helps two of the detectives that I assigend you to go there to so you wont be alone " Sutton said

" When do we start " Thressa asked

" Now , you should get going " Sutton said

" Right , come on " Elie said with Thressa not far behind her

" how do you think this is going to end out " Elie asked her teammate

" i dont know but knowing us not very well " Thressa said as she drove off

East Mable Wood Road

" Now that was a good session everyone now we ended a little to early , but I want to use this time to say there will be two new people joining our group " said looking at everyone

" When will they be starting " Rosezel asked

That when they started to hear a distant argument coming closer to them as they saw two beautiful girls at each other throats with reminded them of the other two hot-headed cops

" Everyone I want you to meet Thressa Lauren Rodriguez and ElieAnna Rene Valentine " said

Travis turned fast to really see if it was the ex-girlfriend that left him so long ago and indeed it was Elie Rene Valentine was standing right there .Elie saw Travis and immediately she glared at him .

" Marks " Elie said venomously at him

The other turned to travis to see him her the same mencing look

" Valentine " Travis said just as angry

There was a long awkward silence that filled the rooms air until Wes who was quitely laughing at poor Travis irony the girl who left him so many years ago is now back in his life

" Well that was completely unexpected " Wes and Thressa said in unison then smiled at each other .

To Be Continued ...

A/N so what do you guys thing it my first non-anime story tell me what you think, plz dont mind the quote if you dont like it i had a hard time finding one.i know it sound like elie from rave master its not im just using her last name my best friend nick name is elie so i used it, no flames if you dont like it then just dont read it . oh an one more thing sorry if any of the names in the story are spelled wrong please if you know it let me know see you in the next chapter . oh and review plz !


End file.
